Ghost of You
by euphoria6a
Summary: The memory of the flower girl haunts him. Would Cloud end his suffering once and for all? Based on the song Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. Mild Clorith.


Author's Note: A fic dedicated to all the clorith fans out there. Basically, it's just how Cloud looks back at how he feels about Aeris...based on one of my favorite songs.

Disclaimer: I will never own FF7...sobs or "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance commits Hara-Kiri

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sat on a tree branch, all alone, the night so dark, hardly anyone outside. He looked up at the black sky, seeing the face of the beautiful emerald eyed flower girl, her chestnut hair tied in a braid. Cloud felt a tear roll down his cheek. He remembered everything: how he first met, her innocent voice pleading for him to buy a flower. And it is the most beautiful flower he had ever layed eyes on. Her tender voice, how she always comforted him, and talked to him whenever it seemed something had bothered him.

_I'd never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I did, we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

Her voice, her words haunted him every waking moment, how he would see her face, hoping for her to come back. But she never will.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home _

_Never coming home_

Cloud stared at the blade he held, hoping it would end his suffering with one thrust.

_Could I? Should I?_

How he wished to be reunited with her. He missed her. The way she laughed. The way she smiled. Her gentle soul. Oh, how he loathed that silver haired bastard for ending her life, just when he felt he was truly in love.

_And all those things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever ever..._

He looked through his pocket, holding the Holy Materia that is now useless.

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs_

_In my arms_

_She dies_

_She dies..._

The moment he released her now delicate and fragile body, softly placing it in the cold water. He felt his arms grow numb...so weak. How can he let the woman he loves just die? How?

_At the end of the world _

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

But did she ever love him back? If she sat next to him, right now...would she confess her feelings, any feelings, to the suffering young man?

_And all those things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Getting of his sitting place, he leapt down to the floor in one graceful movement. He held the blade tighter.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

He raised the blade a bit higher, so it would stop touching the ground. He then aimed the sword towards his heart.

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_"Aeris..." _He whispered her name, only hearing the sound of the wind.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_"I'll be with you soon..."_ He said while looking up at the stars, hoping that she would get his message.

_For all the ghosts that are ever gonna catch me_

Cloud took his last breath, since that will be the last time he breathed in the land of the living. Closing his eyes, hiding his mako blue irises, he put all his pressure into the thrust of the sword, piercing his skin, stabbing his heart. "Soon, Aeris..." he whispered to the wind, and his grieving soul finally left his body to join the Lifestream.

_If I fall..._

_If I fall..._

Cloud's body arched forward, his face had a blank look, no pain whatsoever. The body forcefully made contact with the floor, its lonely echo unheard by others spreading in the abysmal location of his death. His end.

_Down..._

_fin_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Well, did ya like it? I listened to the song "Ghost of You" while writing this fic. It gave me so much inspiration, that I began typing as soon as it started playing. I hope that this is really good, and please feel free to leave a review! I would also like to thank "LadyAeris1997" for helping me on this fic. Everyone else-please leave a review! Bye Bye!**

**Euphy6A**

**P.S. Clorith forever!**


End file.
